1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an interactive streaming ticker. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a streaming ticker of hyperlinks input by a user where the hyperlinks represent a query to be answered by other users of the system.
2. Background Information
A wealth of information on almost every imaginable topic is now available through the Global Information Network or Internet. In most instances, if an internet user desires to find information he or she will go to a search engine, input search criteria, and receive a list of matching results for further investigation. Users may also post a query on a message board targeted to a specific area about which the user is interested. For example, a user who has a query about a certain type of vehicle may find a website of car enthusiasts for that particular vehicle and post a query to be answered by other users who frequent the site. While these and other information gathering techniques provide valuable results, often they require the user to wade through many irrelevant web pages and/or responses before finding one that satisfactorily provides the desired information. In addition, a user may have to wait days or even weeks to receive an answer when using a message board type system.
It would be desirable to have in place on the Internet a system for better connecting people with queries to people who may be able to answer those queries, possibly even with a real-time response.